


save margarine

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: dr oliver sutton appeals !





	save margarine

back times, to the mouldy ages, all mudness and leafish lush circley turretty castle where king and queen made sobby by double childers, severalteen year old son and airhead prince leobald and princess margarine. not just boulder and cistern, twits, like two bees in a pot.

she? been lose herself, likely snacked up by fire snorty draggy with snarly gnash.

he? softy boiled turnip, hidey under bedcloaks from spidoes.

"who will save belovely dottle?" criked king jasple.

thatmo, appearingly from nowhence, blue box oliver sutton at throneside!

without batty the eyeloders, docty outsteppered, decounting, "i'm a'fighting of the dallies, cybermackers, even the weepy anglers! fire snorty draggy with snarly gnash, no troublo!"

and not half hearty, but full steam nosed ahead like a bull at a china gate, away!

then quickers back, for directings. resulting alasly by accompany of last sighter, leobald.

they rompers over the drawbone, scampering into the undergrobes, clackery through the brackley.

sooner or lately, arrivalled at fairly grottle, where princess margarine and prince leobald oftly played. dolls' tea partings, skippy with pixies and bunnie-wunnies and suchlikelies.

all whizzy with the sonical screwdly, docty lookered for evidential circumstance, detectoring a trail of buttlecub stalks leady right to footprinters into watery edge.

"much mighty ocean," tremblied leobald. "separations us from land of draggy. always foggish. no one ever be or see acrosswise."

"piddly stream," correctioned docty. "tidals go lefty-righty not backy-forwy. and no one ever actual eyeboldered the draggies?"

"no," leobald admissed. "makes them more scareful!"

docty stridled in, splashy across, say, "one small stepper for man, only knee high to a grasshoppy."

and leobald follollopped behind, frighty of lonesome.

and like princess margarine befold them, they disappealed into thick air.

not longly to go after widey-wadey, but prince leobald trippers, and docty has to grample him to the opposed bank, being overgripped by the spongey of his fingoes.

"i'm soppy wet," leobald wimped, with unreplied, "you're soppy dry."

fog thick staying on water, draggy land similish to jasple's kingdomain, but more junglous.

outwhipped sonnicle again for scanny leobald, docty explays, " same d & a as twit system."

then wavey it about like needlo in a compost, docty finds copy signallo.

off they hurple through squelchings and bramblodes.

whereuphold they reach a foresty clear with a feasty celebrade noise.

all the draggies seaty round big cookie pot on campfire. littler draggies blowy flames.

at big tablers, biggest big chief draggy of all, wearing crown, cloak and dagger!

as largesome and fierceful as a shetly pony.

alongsides, princess margarine, who gleeishly spottered leobald immersioning the trees with docty.

whisper whisper to chief draggy, who overwaves.

"draggies so sweet," simpled princess margarine. "they be learned that humours are monsties. afraidy water, too. so when baby draggy dunks in, and i besaved it, feastival makes us all friendlies! laterly, i'll build a bridge through foggings and upjoin our lands in harmonious perfection."

and it all goes proofwards : for happy ever afterlings, only needle bittle undystandly.


End file.
